


Through out time (I have fallen for you)

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also there is a wedding scene, F/M, Historical References, I had at least three history sites open when writing this, I need help i think, I wrot this in two days after thinking about it for weeks, I'm to lazy to fix spelling in the tags, IDK I am not a history major, It's not good just saying, Okay really it was half a year but whatever, This is all in Iceland's pov, but there are probably inaccurate, except for one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: A somewhat historical Denice story. Starts from when Norway was ceded to Sweden  in 1814 all the way to the present. Hopefully it's better the it sounds.





	Through out time (I have fallen for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Google, Wikipedia, and the new world encyclopedia were what i used for my History. I used the history of Iceland, and the Danish-Icelandic Act of Union page of wiki for most of it. I don't know if there is anything else i need to say. so enjoy i guess?

She was making dinner when Denmark came home. Greenland and the others were playing outside when she heard the front door open. She paused in seasoning the meat and walk to the front of the house. It had to be one of the kids, Denmark and Norway were out fighting leaving her here to watch the kids but she didn’t mind. Still just in case it wasn’t the kids she grabbed the ax that Denmark gave her without Norway knowing, he was more than a little protective of her.

When she got to the front she quickly set down her weapon and rushed to the injured body of Denmark. She didn’t see Norway but at the moment she didn’t care. She dragged Denmark’s body into the kitchen and sat him down. She left to grab a bucket of water along with medical supplies, coming back she saw that Denmark was now more awake than before causing her to sigh in relief.

Despite the fact that Denmark and her were very different, in almost everything, she didn’t want to see him hurt. Denmark was kind to her and let her wear the pants that her brother Norway wouldn’t let her, even when they were home and it was just the family. 

She cleaned Denmark up silently and wrapped his wounds up, he had a lot of then from a gash on his head to a cut on his chest. The water from the bucket was dirty now, filled with blood and dirt that was on Denmark's body. Denmark had woken up some more and was now staring at her. There was a sadness in his eyes that filled her with fear, the last time she had seen that much sadness was when Sweden and Finland had left one night. 

Did something happen to Norway? What was happening? She didn’t ask yet though she wanted to, instead she quietly picked up the mess she made and started to make dinner again. She could hear the laughter from the children but she ignored it, Denmark was quiet until she started to cook the meat.

“Island.”

She looked up from where she was peeling potatoes, she set the potato in her down and move to Denmark. She kneeled on the ground and put a hand on his knee, “Yes Danmörk, are you hurting? Do you need me to get you something?”

Denmark was quiet for a moment, just staring at her until he closed his eyes. “No Island you don't need to get me anything, I will be fine. No I just need to tell you that your brother will not be coming home.”

She paused to take in his words, she noticed how he said ‘your brother’ as if he was distancing himself from Norway but that wasn’t the only thing. The way he said that he wasn’t coming home made it seem that he was dead. Her hand tightened on Denmark’s knee as she thought.

“Is he,” she paused for a moment not wanting to say the words that came to mind. Denmark must have know what she wanted to ask because before she could continue he opened his eyes and didn’t let her finish.

“No he isn’t dead, he just,” Denmark paused and shifted. “One night after a fight with Sverige he disappeared. When I started to look for him I found a note saying that he left to go with Sverige.”

She was quiet for a moment before she closed her eyes, she didn’t like a lot of physical contact but she thought that in this moment she didn’t mind. She put her arms around Denmark, being careful of his wounds as she did. Denmark stiffend in her arms before putting his own around her and buried his head into her neck. 

She pretended that she didn’t feel the tears that Denmark shead, nor did she acknowledge how he shook in her arms. The kids were shrieking and laughing in the background but neither gave it any attention. Denmark slowly pulled away from her and let go of her, she got up to peel the potatoes and give Denmark privacy.

They didn’t say anything as she prepared dinner, nor say anything as she set the table. She paused when she was putting a plate down for Denmark wondering if he wanted to eat with her and the kids. Denmark looked up at her and smiled, it was small compared to his usually ones but it was still a smile, and grabbed the plate from her hand and set it down in front of him.

She nodded and gave him a small smile in return before finishing her task. when everything was set she called for everyone to come inside and was up. There was lots of groaning from them but they still came in and washed up. When they saw who was at the table they all jumped and grew excited, yells of “daddy” and similar endearments were thrown at Denmark. 

They didn’t pay attention to his appearance and Iceland worried they would injure him more but Denmark manage to calm them down. Soon they were all eating and stories were told to Denmark to get him caught up on what everyone was doing. Iceland could see how Denmark wasn’t really paying attention but was trying to, she wanted to sigh but didn't.

After dinner she got everyone to bed with Denmark, the two of them were tucking them in and making sure that they were covered. After she dragged Denmark to his room and clean and replaced his bandages, the wounds were already healing but she wanted them to say clean. She said goodnight and went to clean up the mess that was dinner.

She didn’t let herself think about what Denmark had told her until she was in her room. The walls were painted a dark blue, had wooden flooring and was rather big, Denmark had painted when she had first came here to make her feel at home and it reminded her of better times. 

She sat on her bed and looked down at her hands, her nails were clean not chipped the opposite to how they were before when she lived on her own. Lady like and delicate, Norway had wanted her to be a lady and had done anything he could to get her to be one. He never seemed to understand that she would rather be in pants and not in any the dresses that he brought her.

That wasn’t to say that she couldn’t wear one, whenever the king wanted to see them she wore one, but she never felt comfortable in them. Though that could be because they all felt as if they were choking her. 

She shook her head and brought her hands up to her face, Norway was gone. He left and clearly wasn’t planning to come back. It hurt, it truly hurt to think that her brother left her and didn’t think anything of her, his sister. Did she mean so little to him that he could just walk away from her, their family. Apparently yes he could.

Anger ran through her veins, as hot as the volcanoes that made her, for a moment she wanted to burn everything. She wasn’t aware of her surroundings as she went to her closet, she didn’t really know what she was doing as she tore down dress after dress. The dresses that Norway got her. 

She didn’t know how long she raged, but she calmed down and saw the mess she had made. Torn cloth were all that was left of the dresses, and buttons were spread across the floor. Her face was wet and she felt so tired. She didn’t bother to clean up the mess, she dragged her body to her bed and just closed her eyes.

 

 

The air was stifling, they were in a meeting with Sweden and Norway. Sweden was just as she remembered, glasses, blonde hair and quiet. Norway was seated next to him, he wasn’t injured and he didn’t say anything. Next to her Denmark was stone face not letting any emotion how. It was unusual for him but given what was happening it made sense. 

The others were discussing how Denmark was ceeding Norway to Sweden, it made her sick how the were making it out like Norway wasn’t real and just an object. But she knew that in a way that was what they were to the humans, and really if Norway didn’t want to go with Sweden then he wouldn't have gone to him all those nights ago.

She wasn’t sure why she was here, she didn’t think that she would be any use to Sweden though she would much rather stay with Denmark. She wanted to sigh but didn’t dare to, she didn’t want any more attention on her then was necessary. 

Pretty soon the meeting was over and the humans were out of the room. She didn’t get up from her seat. Denmark was still sitting and looking at the other two nations coldly. His chair made a screeching sound as he stood up suddenly, he looked down at her his face softening just a little before it went hard again. 

“Your brother wants to talk to you Island, I will be with the others in the other room.”

Denmark turned and walked out the door, never sparing them a glance back. She looked across the table to see Sweden getting up too but Norway was still sitting. Sweden nodded to her when he walked by her to get to the door. It was just her and Norway then, they didn’t say anything just stared at the other.

Norway was tapping his fingers on the table, face not showing anything. She knew that it would have to be her to start the conversation, Norway clearly wasn’t going to. “Well you wanted to talk, so what do you want?”

Norway was quiet for a moment, “Is it wrong for me to want to talk to you?”

“No but I see no reason for you to want to.”

“Well I do want to talk to you.”

“So then what do you want to talk about?”

She was getting frustrated, she hated when Norway invaded the subject, it was annoying and made her lose her temper. Still she thought she was doing a remarkable job of not throwing the cup that was in front of her at him. Norway looked like he was holding back a smile, it caused her fingers to twitch. 

Suddenly Norway looked down and sighed. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me to Sverige house.”

She blinked in shock but otherwise didn’t do anything. Norway wanted her to go with him. It made her happy that he thought of her but did she really want to go? Clearly it was talked about, her going with Norway and Sweden. However there were things she needed to think about.

The first was, was she going to leave Denmark with the others alone? Denmark wasn’t doing well with Norway gone and even the others could see it, he didn’t want to get up at all in the morning just sleep and when he was up he went straight to the alcohol. If she went would everyone be cared for? She knew that there were some things that she couldn’t prevent, that she wasn’t Denmark’s caretaker. But how could she leave him and the others, Denmark had lost everyone almost and she was one of the only constant things in the others life. 

She thought about her room and the happy memories that she had, she thought about how despite how much different the house was now and how sad it was. She thought about a lot of things and how her going with Norway and Sweden would change things.

She looked up at Norway, he was looking at her but hadn’t said anything giving her time to think. She took in a deep breath, Norway her brother was looking at her and there was something in his eyes. She closed her eyes so she didn’t have to see what ever look that Norway would have when he heard her answer.

“I am sorry but, I will decline the offer. I will not go with you.”

She opened her eyes and stood up, she walked to the door and stopped. “Maybe someday I will meet you again but for now. Goodbye stóri bróðir”

She walked to where she knew Denmark would be. He was sitting down and had a glass of something in his hand, it was probably alcoholic. She walked up to him and stared down at him, he never looked up. She sighed and shook her head, “When are we going home?”

Denmark looked up with a shocked face, clearly he thought she would leave with Norway. She raised an eyebrow and Denmark shook his own head and stood up. “We can leave now, if you want.”

Denmark spoke in a soft voice, so different from the loud and happy tone that he had before. Then again, everything was different from before. She nodded to Denmark and walked besides him as they left to go home, she hoped that there will be no more surprises for a while. 

 

 

She sat down in her chair with a sigh, across from her Denmark was equally exhausted. It was just the two of them in the house, the two of them having just arrived home from the meeting that would change how she lived. 

Before she lived with Denmark she had lived on her own, she had her own government and everything. It was the oldest parliament that had ever existed, she was proud to say. But that was a long time ago and she hasn’t had to really take care of herself without help. Her people though, they wanted to be ruled by themselves, they wanted independence. 

And in a way she wanted it too, she wanted to be able to be taken seriously and like an adult. She was over a thousand years old, it grated on her nerves that people, nations, thought she couldn’t be dangerous that she was weak. Still her age, while not necessary made her wise, has made her know when she could rush forward. If she gained full independence and something happened she was likely be mocked and made fun of.

Thankfully Denmark, and his king, understood that while she just like her people wanted to be free, she didn’t want to be stupid about it. So after many meetings they came to a conclusion. At first she was given a constitution and home rule, both which were expanded years later.

However now her people wanted more, and so the Act of Union was thought of. The agreement was that Denmark would recognized Iceland as a fully sovereign state, she was now the Kingdom of Iceland, and Denmark and her would be joined in a person union. She and Denmark would share a king and she was allowed to have her own flag.

She gazed across the room at Denmark. Years later he still wasn’t really back to what he had been. She knew that though nothing happened between them, Denmark was in love with Norway, or at least he had been. She doesn't know if that changed, they have been apart for years by now and feelings change, but she didn’t think so. 

“Thank you, for this. For letting me be free and be able to grow up.”

Denmark opened his eyes and looked at her, he tried to smile but he was so tired it came out as a grimace. Still she knew what he was trying to do. 

“Even if because of this union you have to marry me?”

He was right of course, because the union was just between the two of them they would have to get married. Still it was better than the other options, and it wasn’t like Denmark was bad looking. She could admit that he was handsome even if she would never tell him that. 

“You are kind, and will never use this union to take advantage of me. I trust you Dan, even if you do not trust your self.” She paused and let out a small laugh, something she would never do in front of someone else. Denmark was looking at her in confusion but also in fondness, she shook her head and answered his unasked question. “I was just thinking that you will have to dress up in a suit.”

Denmark made a face, he loved to be comfy and suits were not comfy to him. He prefered to lazy around in sleep wear she knew. She gave him a glare when he started to look thoughtful, she could just tell what he was thinking about. She got up and put her hands on her hip, “Don’t you dare try to get out of not having a ceremony, if I am getting married then I do want to walk down an aisle.”

Denmark let out a laugh and held up his hands, “Okay, okay. I promise that i won’t try to get out of it. You will get to have your special day.”

She gave a hard look before flopping down in her seat again. “Okay i believe you.”

 

 

She was in dress, after so many years of avoiding one here she was standing in front of a mirror with one on. It was white and fit her figure perfectly. It had long sleeves, went down to the floor, and was hugged her neck. Her hair was up in a bun with her bangs curled and framing her face. Her veil was currently pulled up and out of her face but was attached to a crown. 

Denmark had insisted that she have a crown as a vail, something about who if her was the king of the north then them marrying made her the queen. She had hit him in the shoulder but didn’t object to it, after all this was as much about him as it was about her. 

Despite that their feeling for each other were not really romantic she wanted this to be at least a little special for the both of them. After years of being in the same house they had grown close together, not the same closeness that Denmark and her brother would have but she was fine with that. 

Speaking of her brother she hasn’t seen him since that day, she wondered how he was doing. She also wondered how he would take it that she was married the next time she was him. After this and the reception she and Denmark were going to a meeting to inform them of her independence. Everyone would be there including her brother. 

So into her thoughts she didn’t register the other person in her room until they clear their throat. She turned around quickly, thankfully she didn’t have and heels on otherwise she would have fallen, to see Denmark. He was standing in the doorway with a sheepish look. 

“Um, just wanted to see how you were doing.”

She nodded her head, “I am doing fine, just thinking about some things.”

She turned back to the mirror, she looked so different then she did years ago. She was taller for one, and she didn’t look like she was twelve no more. No, now she looked to be about seventeen, eighteen if she truly tried. 

Denmark came up behind her. “You look great Island.”

She blushed and wished that she could hide her face, personally she thought that she wasn’t really pretty. She tried but even with the pretty dress and vail she thought that she wasn’t good looking. To hear Denmark say it like it was obvious made something in her stomach clench.

“Shouldn't you be getting ready?” She said to make her embarrassment not so obvious. 

If the way Denmark smiled was anything to go about then it didn’t work. Still he nodded and shrugged, “Maybe, I think I am already done.”

She nodded and walked away from the mirror and to one of the cars that were in the room. Before she sat down she grabbed her shoes, well she kicked them to where she was going to sit, so she could get them on. She ignored Denmark’s laugh and bent down to pull the shoes on. They were white just like her dress and had about a three inch heel, it wrapped around her ankle and it was one of the most comfortable pair of shoes that she had. 

A pair of hands embraced her hands as she grabbed the shoes and took it.She looked up in shock to see Denmark kneeling down in front of her. He grabbed her leg and ran his hand down to her foot, gently he put the shoe on her. She was silent as he put the other one on too, and when he looked up and smiled at her she turned her face with a blush. 

The sat in silence for a moment before she said a quiet ‘ thanks’ when Faroe Island walked in with determined look. She was looking at Denmark with judgmental look that made her want to laugh, Iceland knew that Faroe could get Denmark to do almost anything and she was prone to giving Denmark lectures.

“I told you not to go find sister, that you had to wait until she walked down the aisle.”

Denmark got up and smiled at her, “Aww, sorry Faroe, but i couldn’t wait.”

Faroe huffed and rolled her eyes, “Yes well now you have to go make sure you didn’t ruin you suit. And uncle wants you too.”

Denmark nodded and saluted her causing her to huff and shoo him out the door before he could say goodbye. When he was gone Faroe smiled at her and started to ask if she was ready. 

 

An hour later and she was waiting to go down the aisle. They were having a small ceremony, so there wasn’t a lot of guest. Denmark had Netherlands to act as his best man while Faroe claimed to be her only bridesmaid. Of course there were the king and other humans that the two of them were close to that were there but the only other nations that were there were the colonies.

Really she thought that it was great, there wasn’t a lot of people only those she cared about but there also wasn’t like there shouldn’t be a ceremony. Music started to play and Faroe gave her a push towards the door where Denmark and the others were. She took a deep breath in and walked. The doors open and she saw Denmark turn to her, she heard the others that were there whisper but she didn’t pay attention.

She wasn’t sure how long they had been standing in front of the altar as the priest went on and on with whatever they were saying. She didn’t really pay attention until the started to get to the ‘I do’s. She had a feeling that Denmark wasn’t paying attention until then too but she wasn’t going to say anything. 

When the priest asked Denmark to repeat after him her heart started to pound, there were butterflies in her stomach as he reaped what the priest said without stutter. When the priest turned to her she did as they asked. When the priest stepped back and said “You may now kiss the bride” she stood semi frozen as Denmark lifted up her vail and leaned in.

His lips were soft and a little cold against hers, it was feather light to for a while, before Denmark pressed down a little more. She could hear the cheering from the others but it was distant, all she could focus on was how Denmark felt against her. 

It was over before she knew it and she opened her eyes, when had she close them, and couldn’t help but feel disappointed. For what she didn’t know but as Denmark let go of her neck and stepped away from her she wondered. 

Denmark smiled to her and she smiled back before turning to the others, Denmark lead her down the aisle and out the door. Everyone followed behind them talking but she wasn’t thinking about them. She thanked Denmark for opening her door and got in, then she waved to the others, she would see them soon seeing as they were heading to the same place for the reception.

 

They got to the meeting early, not as early as France did but seeing as how he was the one hosting it was expected. France walked over to them when they walked in and said hello. Iceland saw how he eyed the rings that they both wore but didn’t say anything, she wondered what he thought but didn’t say anything as she and Denmark sat down. 

They watched as the room filled up with nations, but it wasn’t till close to the meating time did they see the people that they were looking for. Finland had walked in and was followed by Sweden, they clearly had recognised the two of them as they both paused before moving to there seats. 

Finland smiled at the two of them while Sweden just grunted at them. Iceland saw the face Denmark made and grabbed his hand under the table. Now wasn’t the time to get in a fight with Sweden, not with what recently happened. Denmark squeezed her hand and she saw him relaxe. He didn’t let go of her hand just loosened his grip so it wasn’t pain full.

When she knew that he wasn’t going to start a fight she turned to the door just in time to see Norway come through. He hadn’t seen them yet, hadn’t even looked in their direction yet but it was obvious when he did. Norway started to walk to them and she felt Denmark’s grip tighten, he clearly saw Norway coming towards them. 

Norway sat down in the seat next to her, she didn’t look at him even though she could feel his gaze on her. She tried to ignore it and manage to succeed when the meeting was called to order. France got up from his seat, did the mandatory welcoming speech before turning the meeting over to Denmark.

Denmark let go of her hand and stood up, he gestured for her to stand up as well and to follow him as he walked up to the podium. She stood so that she wasn’t on the little stage of the podium as Denmark put a hand on her shoulder and started to tell everyone why they were here.

“Hello everyone, I know that everyone is most likely busy because of the recent war and that you probably don't want to be here however i have some news. Recently my king has given sovereignty to one of my now ex colony Iceland.”

Denmark gestured to her when he introduced her, everyone was looking at her and talking among themselves. Norway and the others were looking at her and Denmark with looks of astonishment. She knew that they never thought that she would gain independence even though she had a functioning government before she was colonized. 

Denmark stept back and off the podium stage and took her hand as she stepped up onto podium stage herself. She looked around the room to see if she recognize anyone but she didn’t, she held in a sigh and looked to Denmark. He nodded and so she turned back and stared her own speech. 

“Hello everyone, like Denmark had said i am Iceland. It is my pleasure to be here and talk to you all however this will not always happen. Denmark and I have entered a union together and so while i will be independent Denmark will speak on my behalf until further notice.”

Denmark gave her an encouraging nod but before she could continue France interrupted and said the words that caused a fight to break out. “Is that what the rings you two have for?”

 

 

It was just like years ago when Denmark had first came home without Norway. She was kneeling in front of Denmark washing up his wounds, though there were less now. Denmark was groaning dramatically as he could but there were amusement in his eyes. 

“If I knew your brother was going to reacted that way just from finding out that we got married I would have just informed him of it with a letter.”

“And get even more injured by him as he hunted you down?” She couldn’t help but tease Denmark, even if it came out a little coldly.

Denmark was laughing now making it harder for her to clean him up, she threw him a look before deciding that he was as clean as he would get at the moment. When he finally calmed down he shook his head and smiled.

“Your right, if he had to wait to take his anger out on me i would be in worse condition.”

She rolled her eyes and stood up. “Of course i am right. Now go take a shower your filthy.”

 

She was angry and so scared. After Denmark had been occupied by Germany that seemed to be all she felt. She hadn’t been there when it happened, she had been in her home in her country but she felt it. It had to do with the fact that they shared a king and it wasn't as strong as it would have been if she was a colony but she still felt it. Ever since then she hadn’t been able to think straight, even when her people claimed independence from Denmark she could only feel worry. 

The war was over now, and she couldn’t even work up the courage to walk in the house that Denmark was in. She stood there frozen at the door, did she dare go in and see what had happened to her husband, well ex husband now. She didn’t think that she did but some part of her needed to see. So she sucked in a breath and gathered all the courage that she didn’t have and walked in.

Denmark was laying in his bed not sleeping but looking out the window. She paused, wondering if she should go in, when Denmark looked at her. His right eye was black and blue and he had multiple cuts on his face. She wanted to gasp to be in shock but she couldn’t, some part of her knew that Denmark would look something like this.

Denmark smiled at her and gestured for her to come in. She walked in slowly and then stood before Denmark’s bed. He patted the spot next to him with a smile, she sat in the spot and grabbed his hand. She looked at it and brought it to her lips, she whispered ‘sorry’s into it not paying attention to the tears in her eyes. 

She was sorry that she wasn’t here for him, that she didn’t come sooner. She was sorry that she couldn’t have protected him. She was sorry for a lot of things. She hoped that he would forgive her even if she didn’t deserve it.

She was surprised when arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug. She looked up to find Denmark looking down at her. He put his forehead against hers, he brought up an arm to her face and looked her in the eyes. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry Island. Please do not cry.”

She shook her head in denial but didn’t say anything, instead she wrapped her own arms around Denmark and buried her face into his chest. Her shoulders shook but no sounds came out of her. She was saying something but she didn’t know what, maybe it was her asking for forgiveness again or maybe it would be a simple “i love you’. She didn’t know and she didn’t care, she was just thankful that she got to be here with Denmark.

 

“Call me big brother.”

“No.”

Again and again Norway was asking for her to call him big brother, at this point she was denying him because he was annoying her. She looked down at her phone for the time, technically they were in a meeting but it had long since become a fighting area plus betting ring. Germany for once didn’t care and was doing whatever work he did, throwing glances of disapproval at his Prussia who was betting, in a corner with North Italy.

Denmark had managed to grode Sweden into a fight that Finland had tried to stop for all of five minutes before he backed off. Now Finland was talking to Estonia and the other two were being betted on who would win. Most were on Sweden based on past fights but she thought it would be Denmark.

“Big brother.”

She flipped a page of her book and didn’t answer. She was poked on the shoulder causing her to twitch, another and another until she was being poked on the cheek. Her hands tightened on her book before relaxing, she looked over to see Denmark gaining the upper hand. Good she wanted to leave, hopefully he wouldn’t try to start anymore fights other wise she was leaving him here. 

“Come on, call me big brother. Please?”

Oh there goes her eye twitching, she looked over the top of her book to stare at Norway. He had a small smirk but was otherwise keeping an innocent face. She didn’t believe it for a minute, he was enjoying this. Ever since she did the blood test he he did this in front of people, just to get a reaction from her. Never when it was just the two of them or with family though.

“No Nor, i don’t wanna call you that.”

Norway gave her a fake pout before he shrugged, he was getting bored now thankfully. She sighed and nudged over her bowl of liquorice to him, he nodded to her but didn’t say anything. She shrugged and it was quiet between the two when Denmark came over. 

“HEY! How are my two favorite people in the world.” 

Denmark had put his arms around them and kissed her cheek. Next to her Norway pinched Denmark’s arm to get him to let go, Denmark just wrapped both of his arms around her. She huffed in amusement but removed Denmark’s arms, she didn’t really like it when he did that especially in public where people could see.

“I think the meeting is over, you ready to go,” Denmark asked letting go. 

The meeting was long since over, nobody would get anything down now that Germany washed his hands of everyone, though the people that were involved in the fighting wouldn’t leave until their bosses came.

“Sure we can leave, i wanna go before someone tries to drag you into another fight anyway.”

Denmark let out an offended ‘hey’ but she ignored him for a moment. She gathered her stuff and put them in her bag before putting on her coat. Then she turned to Norway, “I will see in December for the holidays right?”

Norway nodded, “Of course. Be careful.”

She rolled her eyes but nodded, he never liked that she was with Denmark but really that was his overprotective side coming out. She walked to denmark who was by the door and followed him out. He grabbed her hand as they walked outside and to their car causing her to blush. He aimed a grin down at her and kissed her forehead, her stomach had butterflies in them even after all these years but she knew what they meant. 

Denmark opened her door for her and shut it for her, when he got into the passenger’s seat she looked over to him and kissed him. “Love you.”

Denmark smiled and kissed her back. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Icelandic to English  
> stóri bróðir”- big brother
> 
> all brought to you by Goggle translate


End file.
